Innocent Lands
by Elusiveswordsman
Summary: Jsut prologue. Chap one will be up tho later. This is how teh gods came to the lands and will begin a long story b/w eachother.


Prologue:  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the game or rights to known as Black & White, nor do I, the author, post this in any means leading to profit or profiterring of any kind. This fictional work is based on the game written and released and has no financial value, gained or otherwise.**  
**Note: I do own a copy of this game and it kicks ass! Best game I've ever played, but this is based on my expierence playing and is set on a later date with the same type of environment. But the layout is a bit different, the same as B&W, but i hope to make it a little more unique. I do not mean to criticise any religions and if I have offended u in any way, I apologize, I merely mean to show a difference or make a point. This is my idea only and I hope u enjoy. :D **  
**Additional Note: ^____^ - indicates thoughts, except the underscores are replaced by words. "____"- are obviously phrases spoken. ~______~ -are telepathic communications save the underscores. Three asterisks show a start or end to a portion or chapter of the story. I appreciate any review/constructive criticism, altho my spellign isnt the greatest, i am presed for tiem and my stories i do love to write, so i write them. If u can understand what the story is trying to say, its all good. Hopefully i will post more.**  
  
***  
  
This story takes place in a land far from here, where the people are civilized, but the gods may not be. Ah, a time where gods took care of their creatures and peoples directly & they did their bidding and the lands were a wealth of potential and the people were miles and worlds apart.  
But in this land, a tribe decided they needed more than just a basic life of collect-what-you-need, they needed more. A purpose, a fulfilling application that left them satisfied.  
  
The Celts had decided to turn in early that day, as in the previous few weeks, they had wanted to spare themselves some work and have some time to themselves. So during a nightly Large-Flame, it was decided through a long discussion that they would double their efforts for three weeks to maximize their crops and slaughters to fill their village store and save themselves some work. They organized and said that the ones who couldn't farm would need to collect would in case they needed some wood for the Large-Flames and in case any other problem should arise. It was agreed and they quickly went to work the next day.  
Now, some weeks later, they gathered around the Large-Flame and began discussing their upcoming "vacation" as they called it. Ah, it will be enjoyable. Ale was being passed around in large waterskins and tankards were held about the outside of the gathering, tables and stools in its vicinity. Some had already began to serve themselves with the drink. The month's harvest was laid neatly on the tables which the wives had taken the day off to prepare for the rest of the community. All teh lamp posts were lit and a few extra were added to the creche for the children. In the distance, where the mountians lay, overshadowing their lovely town and way of life, a sudden booming and crashing sound echoed. The vibrations were swift and reverbrated throughout the valley.  
One man stepped forward into the flickering light and blistering heat and suggested that they should call upon a god to help them.  
They regarded him with all manners of expression from dubious curiousity to outright anger. This man, a well known and respected memeber of the town shocked them all at this thought. His long brown beard seemed to blend with his garb and the combination of the two in the low light gave him the funny look of speakign from his chest and the children that stood among them laughed.  
"Sit down Gurdin!" shouted a young female. "You know well what happens when we call upon a god!"  
"Aye!" called another. "Twas only a slide within the Scape! We are safe here!"  
Gurdin stuck out his chest and looked at them all through his bushy eyebrows revealing eyes that were normally friendly. "True, but how long are we safe here in this valley? We are surrounded by the Scape on our East and the Mole's Eyes to our South, yet to our West is the Great Ocean. How long are we really safe my friends? My family? My community?"  
He stepped back and allowed his words to take affect. there was small mutterings that quickly grew into frenzied shouts. Even the children in the creche stopped playing and looked over at their parents to try and figure out what they were quarrelling about. After a few moments, some decided to try adn join their parents while the rest remained behind uncaring and wanting to play. How often did they really get to stay up this late and play? Besides, the tables were offering Sugarsweet treats that were harvested and taken only once every couple of months. All the children loved them!  
It didn't take long to settle the outburst as the storm that had been wracking over the Scape sent a volley of lightning into the outlying rocks that faced the valley. The rocks began to crumble and shatter. Then they slid, slowly at first, down the mountainside to the valley beyond. All eyes settled upon the sight and many screamed as they realized what it was heading for: the farside of the village, the creche and outlying houses. The children began to scream and those that weren't paralyzed with fear ran anywhere outside and even to their familly in the Large-Flame circle.  
Gurdin saw this as an opportunity to show what he believed possible and fell to his knees and looked into the heavens where he sought their protector.   
"Great Heavens and gods above, here my plea!" People around him began to turn and call out to him to stop, whilest others fell to their knees to in submission and with no other options in mind. "Please help us, we beseech thee. Send us one of your own to protect us! We request a protector, a friend, a god!"  
  
***  
The darkness began to part from his vision. Around him were swirling colors of all varieties and hues and from different parts of the spectrum from infrared to the ultraviolet and those that aren't able to be explained in mere human terms and unable to be seen unpainfully with the human eye. Different swirls and spheres spoke and thought to him. But one began to attract his attention. The calling was almost like a craving. Like he was compelled to go to it and travel through its portals.  
Moving his spectoral body to the shperical swirl that began to change color and form as he grew closer. Then all at once when he was close enough, A great burst of light filled his vision with itself and indescribable images that flooded through his consciousness. He was pulled forth unexpectantly through its gates to the realm beyond.   
He was put before a world unlike any he could have imagined. Its oceans were sparkling under the light of the sun and its lands were just glorious in their diversity. But below under a massive storm cloud, a voice called out to him to help them. Deciding to do what he could, he dipped down through the amazing atmosphere to the lands that beckoned him.  
  
***  
  
The villagers still screamed and two others repeated the words of Gurdin. But all were now hoping for the aid of this so called god he called. The children hid under the play equipment and moments before the aweful disaster struck, time seemed to slow down to an almost stop.  
The rockslide was being seen through a blueish haze that everyone thought was in their vision alone. But when the rocks reached the haze, they seemed to stop and pile up. The villagers still in shock cowered and closed their eyes unwilling to watch, even if they were hallucinating through their own fear. But they just seemed to stop and move aside as if the haze were a tangible object. The villagers were amazed and shocked. Could this be the work of a divine being? The children clammored out of their hiding places and fearing positions on the ground and rejoined their parents. They all started to cry out of joy and fear and when the rocks stopped moving they all looked around increduously.  
The blue haze disappeared and out of the sky a voice boomed.   
"You are safe now."  
Gurdin fell to his knees once more and thanked the god for his arrvial and protection. Many others joined him while the rest ended to their younger counterparts.  
  
*** 


End file.
